clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Standard TIME (magazine)
Penguin Standard TIME magazine, or simply PSTIME, is a famous Antarctic news-magazine. It sells mainly to the USAAnd Russia. It also is its own company. It is currently run by a penguin named President T. It is sold in many stores and subscribers receive one regular issue each month. A special issue is sold once every two months only to subscribers. History Penguin Standard TIME was founded by Laua Auza and Aunt Arctic though neither of them work for the magazine anymore. It started as a simple idea of Aunt Arctic's while she was working for the New CP Times. She met and shared her idea with Laua in 1999 and the two became good friends. A year later the two put their plan in action and founded the Penguin Standard TIME magazine. However, after the New CP Times went bankrupt and the South Pole Times was created Aunt Arctic felt she couldn't handle two jobs and decided to quit. Laua soon followed Aunt Arctic's idea and put President T. in charge in 2001. Contents Each issue of PSTIME begins with a letter from the managing editor to the readers, (called the To the Penguins section) usually regarding the cover story. In the next section, (called 20 questions) PSTIME interviews a famous penguin with twenty questions that readers have sent in. The next page gives a story from UnitedTerra. The next few pages show letters from readers (who are usually Dorkugese) regarding the last issue. The fifth section is called "Antarctica as we know it" and features several short, yet important, stories from all over the continent. It finishes with a brief history of a random item, such as snowballs or viking helmets. The Snow Scoop This part has five important, four-page-long stories, including the cover story. The stories are usually about politics, like the debates in the South Pole Council, war(which is about the villains of Antarctica and mostly Darktan), health, and the newest games.(complete with guides) Arts The sixth and final section contains news on arts. It gives reviews for some of the newest movies. Then moves on to give essays on the newest styles of music and new albums. It then gives reviews for new and good books. The section moves on to talk about the newest play at the Stage in Club Penguin. It then finishes with a fashion help area where a fashion stylist advises readers who have written to the magazine about having a bad fashion sense. (To prevent humiliation, the penguins' names are left anonymous.) PSTIME for Kids PSTIME for Kids is a version of Penguin Standard TIME specifically made for young penguins. It is also released monthly but has no special issues. It has some news but not about villains or violence. It features a comics section in every issue which usually lasts five pages. This version of PSTIME magazine never seems to go beyond twenty pages. Each May issue features the "Save the Snow" campaign which is a campaign aimed towards preserving the environment. Each December issue has a special "Cartoon of the Year" section. Penguin of the Year Each regular December issue of Penguin Standard TIME, is a special "Penguin of the Year" issue. The cover features a very important penguin (or VIP) who is the star of the cover story. Featured Penguins The list of penguins who have been honored as Penguin of the Year are: *1999 - Yuri Magarin *2000 - Aunt Arctic *2001 - Explorer *2002 - Ford Car *2003 - Alexander *2004 - Sensei *2005 - Ninjinian *2006 - Rockhopper *2007 - Gary the Gadget Guy *2008 - TurtleShroom (penguin) *2009 - Maddieworld *2010 - Alexander *2011 - Jervis Tech *2012- Mr Cow2 *2013- The trio Notable Readers *Mabel (Who is upset by the fact the she is not a Featured Penguin. President T. replied by saying that "you have to be a penguin to be a featured Penguin of the Year. *Maggie(She only reads PSTIME for Kids. She wishes to be penguin of the year when she's older.) *Triskelle (possible because he was featured) *Xafinaba (She loves to reads books) *Jervis Tech and Fatimal Tech are notable readers and love to read books (They annoy you by saying buy this book.) Also they arу the first Non Penguin to be a Penguin of the Year (More like Human of the Year.) Category:Companies Category:Newspaper Category:Items